


After training

by imera



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After training hard Legolas needed a bath to relax, his father decided then to help him relax even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After training

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink prompt over at the hobbit kink meme. [-link-](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=21871851#t21871851)

Legolas was exhausted after hours of running, jumping and fighting in the mountains. His teacher was tough, determined, rude, but at the same time caring. Legolas received no special treatment, unless he counted the extra work he received as special.

Once home he ordered a servant to prepare a bath for him, and then went to his room to find some fresh clothes he would change into once clean. Before stepping into the bath he took a shower to remove as much of the dirt as possible.

Mostly clean he stepped into his private bathing pool, loving how the hot water felt against his sore skin. A few of the petals which floated around the water clung to his skin, releasing him as he walked into the deeper end and sat down on the stone seats. The water covered half his chest, slightly more as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the bath.

As Legolas lay there, his aching muscles relaxing in the steamy water, he heard someone enter his bedroom. His eyes remained closed as he recognised the steps of his father, not that he would have been alarmed if it was anyone else.

His father did not speak, not that he was required to. Even though his eyes were closed he still recognised the sound of fabric being removed and hitting the floor. Sounds of his father entering the pool reached his ears just as the water shifted, small waves moving up his chest.

“Had a long day?” his father asked softly.

“Yes,” Legolas answered, smiling as he felt a hand softly make its way up his arm.

“Your teacher informed me of how far you’ve come, I’m proud of you.” Legolas thanked his father, his breath racing as the fingers reached the most sensitive part of his neck.

The flesh between his legs hardened even more as the lips of his father placed soft kisses on that special spot. A moan escaped the depths of his throat as a tongue made a line between his neck and his earlobe, taking it between his teeth. “Ahhh,” Legolas gasped, arching his back as a thumb graced the head of his cock. Legolas felt his body relax even more, so much that he almost forgot he was in his bath.

He was exhausted, so much he feared he would not be able to come, but as his father whispered sweet words into his ear he felt the familiar sensation between his legs. “Faster,” he begged. His father did as he asked, his hand moving faster and faster until the water splashed around Legolas.

“Come, my sweet boy, come for me.” He would have even if his father hadn’t whispered into his ear, but hearing his deep voice helped.

His whole body tensed a few seconds as he came, his skin crawling as his father continued to kiss his neck. Then exhaustion took over and his body slumped against his father’s, who wrapped a hand around him. They stayed like that a few minutes before his father helped him wash his hair. Legolas loved it when others washed his hair, his eyes closing as soft fingers massaged his scalp. Once he was clean he dried off and went to bed, wanting to get as much sleep as possible before the training the next day.


End file.
